


Chalk

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Tauriel prepares for another goodbye.





	Chalk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Lord of the Rings' nor am I profiting off this.

Tauriel no longer weeps, though her cheek turns to chalk. Rivendell brings no peace, but no one promises her such a comfort. Everyone knows of her loss. Everyone knows the stoop of the grieved. 

Legolas visits her room, but neither one speaks. Their friendship is no longer sore, but she's too tired and he has much to do.

Their visits should stop. Their friendship is no longer sore, but it can end properly now. Tauriel stands with her cheek turned to chalk and shoulders sagging. 

Everyone is making preparations for their journey. A minimal contribution on her part, but it ends properly.


End file.
